


Your Touch

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Indonesia!AU, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Kadang aku bertanya, apakah kau sekarang melakukan hal itu juga dengan dia?[Part 8/13]





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Mulai hal-hal yang kecil menuju ke jalan ini, Manami sebenarnya selalu ragu. Namun, kata-kata manis pemuda yang belum setahun lebih ia kenal ini selalu meyakinkannya. Kakak kelas yang dulu sebangku dengannya saat ujian semester satu kemarin.

 

Mulai dari kecupan kecil di pipi saat senja ketika festival ala jepang di sekolah dulu, sampai akhirnya mereka sudah melakukan sejauh ini di mana pun. Asal kan sekiranya tak terlihat oleh siapa pun, terutama di rumah Kak Karma saat orang tuanya memang jarang berada di rumah.

 

Sebenarnya ia tak enak hati pada tetangga-tetangga kakak kelasnya itu. Walaupun terkesan kompleks yang sepi, sudah bukan rahasia Karma lebih sering tinggal sendiri di rumah. Dan beberapa bulan terakhir selalu mengajak seorang gadis ke rumah. Bahkan ia tak yakin masih seorang gadis atau tidak tatkala seluruh tubuhnya telah terjamah oleh pemuda itu, walaupun mereka belum sampai tahap _penyatuan_.

 

Namun, cinta adalah pengorbanan. Rasa penasarannya juga terkadang mengalahkan akal sehat.

 

 _Jangan dilanjutkan sampai sana_.

 

Bersyukurlah ia akal sehatnya masih sedikit ada. Mungkin bisa saja ia masih dianggap perawan dengan selalu mencegah jika pemuda itu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya karena nafsu.

 

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

 

Manami takut, tapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan dari hubungan mereka. Bukan yang seperti ini.

 

* * *

 

 

Mungkin sudah setahun atau dua tahun Kak Karma menjalin hubungan dengan pacar barunya yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui. Entah kuliah di Jogja juga atau di daerah jawa yang lain. Bukan urusan Manami juga.

 

Namun, menyakitkan juga rasanya mengingat hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, sedangkan ia masih teringat semua hal-hal di luar batas yang mereka lakukan.

 

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda itu sekarang melakukan hal itu juga dengan pacar barunya?

 

* * *

 

Manami menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat masa-masa yang mungkin terasa kelam tak terlupakan saat lima sampai (yang terakhir) empat tahun yang lalu bersama pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kalinya nulis yang begini, padahal masih tersirat wkwk merasa berdosa :")


End file.
